


П-123

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Future Fic, Gangbang, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Outer Space, PWP, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Когда Сэта отправили на П-123, он только обрадовался. Но рано.





	П-123

Сэт в последний раз проверил показатели бортового компьютера и прочитал автоматическую сводку. Все было в порядке, можно было взлетать. Лететь предстояло неделю — через зону, недоступную для гиперпрыжка. Неделя полного одиночества и безомежья, и в другом случае Сэт бы свалил работенку на кого-нибудь другого. В другом случае — но не в этом: на том конце его ждал шикарный приз.

— Десятки оголодавших омег, которым только дай залезть на альфий хуй, — мечтательно рассказывал Майлз, он уже летал на планету П-123. — Я там на год вперед натрахался. Даже своему потом не изменял. Если бы не боялся чокнуться, переселился бы туда.

Именно из-за атмосферы П-123 альфы не летали туда дважды. Дольше месяца продержаться там никто не мог: начинались галлюцинации, появлялись бредовые идеи и в целом шел сдвиг по фазе. То ли дело было в атмосфере, то ли еще в чем, Сэт особо не разбирался, да и, собственно, никто в этом толком не разобрался. Однако факт был на лицо: долго на той планете могли жить исключительно омеги. Оставалось только представить, как они должны были соскучиться по нормальному траху, с этими их течками, гормонами и зависимостью от альф.

Сэт и представлял. В красках. Он уже полгода жил на нерегулярных одноразовых потрахушках. И вот ему наконец-то повезло: на момент, когда с П-123 пришел запрос, других свободных перевозчиков не обнаружилось. Так что Сэту оформили визу, вручили груз — сельскохозяйственных роботов нового поколения — и отправили с напоминанием:

— И это тебе не секс-туризм! Чтобы жалоб не было!

— Не будет, — усмехнулся в ответ Сэт и перед самым отлетом купил мешок презервативов.

Неделя тянулась долго, Сэт член чуть до крови не стер. Когда же наконец приземлился, то сразу вдохнул полной грудью и порадовался: воздух на планете П-123 оказался чистым и одновременно — по-омежьи сладким. Многообещающе, в общем, он пах.

Впрочем, все было не так радужно. Вместо делегации красивых течных омежек в космопорту его встретил только бета — Сэт и не знал, что они тут тоже есть. Устроился сюда, чтобы хоть так потрахаться, наверно.

— Эрри, — представился бета и поправил очки в тонкой оправе. — Ну, давайте посмотрим, что вы нам там привезли. И учтите, брак не примем.

— Не катите бочку, — добродушно огрызнулся Сэт. — А то могу и обратно увезти.

Часа два они составляли опись — Эрри оказался до жути дотошным, ему во все нужно было лично сунуть нос, и на слово он ничему не верил. Сэт аж взмок, как-то не об этом ему мечталось. В итоге Эрри все-таки забраковал две ирригационные машинки.

— Сборкой займемся завтра, — заключил он. — А вы пока идите, отдохните. Сейчас я покажу ваш дом.

Да, видно, народ тут был с понятием, вон — целый траходром подогнали. Сэт ускорил шаг.

Однако когда они вышли из ангара, толпы похотливых омежек все равно не обнаружилось. Только бескрайние ярко-голубые плантации и оранжевое солнце.

— А где… все? — не удержался Сэт.

Эрри взглянул на часы:

— Рабочий день закончится через десять минут, — и улыбнулся так понимающе-ехидно, что только общая хлипкость и спасла его от тумака.

Отведенный Сэту дом оказался крошечным — спальня да кухня-гостиная — и походил на гнездышко влюбленных. Как пояснил Эрри, сюда селили всех залетных. Впрочем, домик ничуть не выделялся из общей массы: все домишки — их было приблизительно тридцать — были такими же маленькими, беленькими и аккуратненькими, ну типично омежьими.

Внутри обнаружилось несколько фуд-пакетов, кое-какие крупы, пастеризованное молоко. Жить было можно. Когда Эрри ушел, Сэт бросил рюкзак в угол комнаты и упал на диванчик. А где фанфары? Где выпрыгивающие из торта красавцы?

За дверью послышалось тихое хихиканье, и спустя полминуты в нее осторожно постучали. Плохое настроение как рукой сняло. Сэт усмехнулся и протянул:

— Войдите!

В прихожую вошли двое омег — оба молодые, крепкие и симпатичные. Один русый, а другой блондинчик — вот с этого-то Сэт и начнет. Он очень любил блондинчиков. В руках гостей были пирог и бутылка.

— Мы вот, — начал блондинчик, — хотим вас поприветствовать. Меня Мелли зовут, а его Луи. Вы к нам на сколько? На месяц?

— На неделю, — с сожалением ответил Сэт, уже мысленно раздев обоих омег. — Максимум на полторы. Настройка роботов — дело быстрое. Но я надеюсь провести это время… с пользой.

Мелли и Луи синхронно улыбнулись. Они все вместе уселись на диван.

Спустя десять минут бутылка была пуста, а пирог — наполовину съеден. Пили в основном омеги, а Сэту, чтобы опьянеть, хватало их жадных взглядов и запахов. Наконец он не вытерпел и притянул к себе Мелли.

— Даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить!

Мелли с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, сразу перейдя на стадию «взасос». Сэт пощупал его сзади — жопа у Мелли была твердоватой, но ничего, сойдет. Мелли приглашающе ее оттопырил, и Сэт сунул руку ему в штаны. Дырка была мокрой, а белья не обнаружилось. Развратник.

Со спины к Сэту прильнул Луи и принялся целовать в шею, ухо, плечо, одновременно расстегивая комбинезон. Дорвавшись до члена, он начал жадно сосать головку, и Сэт за старание приласкал дырку и ему. Потом отстранил, поставил Мелли раком и наконец-то облегченно вздохнул. Все-таки как это прекрасно — трахать омежью жопу, а не собственный кулак.

Рядом обиженно заскулил Луи.

— Сейчас и до тебя дойду, — успокоил его Сэт.

Луи тут же поднырнул под Мелли и, судя по звукам, взял у него в рот. Мелли кончил ровно через три секунды, Сэт даже немного расстроился: он только вошел во вкус. Луи спихнул Мелли на пол и встал — так же, раком, — на его место. Его зад оказался классным — круглым, мясистым. Сэт с удовольствием по нему хлопнул и вставил. Было тоже просто охуенно.

— Ну, погнали!

В итоге, каждый из них кончил раза три, не меньше. Сэт тупо трахал их по очереди — какой-то экзотики сейчас не хотелось. Под конец они перебазировались в спальню, где Сэт закупорил Мелли дырку узлом. Луи устроился тут же, и так они и заснули. Позже, в полусне, Сэт почувствовал, как Мелли соскользнул с его опавшего узла, о чем-то пошептался с Луи, и тот, старательно вылизав член, в свою очередь на него наделся. Сэт погладил его по спине, снова выпустил узел и отрубился окончательно.

Первый голод был утолен.

Когда утром Сэт проснулся, Мелли и Луи уже пропали. Однако не успел он дойти до ванной, как во входную дверь снова постучали.

Это было кстати: Сэт не отказался бы еще разок чпокнуть Мелли или — даже лучше — Луи.

Однако в дом вошел незнакомый омега, очень смуглый — явно латинос, с поистине гигантскими мохнатыми ресницами. Которыми он очень многозначительно похлопал:

— Я тут узнать, вам ничего не нужно?

— Да вот, утренний стояк замучил, — ухмыльнулся Сэт. — Поможешь?

Латинос без разговоров встал на колени и заглотил — мастерски, сразу по яйца. Сэт блаженно вздохнул и погладил его по черным волосам.

— Давай, детка, и еще головку полижи, вот так…

Кончив, Сэт пальцем приказал латиносу развернуться и занырнул пальцами в его уже пульсирующую дырку. Надо же, как возбудился от отсоса, не зря говорят, что латиносы — страстные штучки. Дырка была растраханной, хотя альфьего запаха на латиносе не было, наверняка с игрушками баловался.

— Тебя как зовут-то? — лениво бросил Сэт, когда латинос застонал и кончил.

— Пабло, — выдохнул тот.

— Я бы с тобой и подольше покувыркался. Загляни, что ли, вечером.

Пабло неожиданно смутился:

— Я бы рад, да не могу…

Сэт пожал плечами: ну как знает. Уговаривать он тут никого не будет. Да и вообще, пора было на работу, а то злючка Эрри найдет, как испортить отчет для начальства. Еще премии лишат.

Выпроводив Пабло, Сэт позавтракал и поспешил к уже знакомому ангару. По дороге ему встретилась стайка омежек в комбинезонах веселеньких расцветок. Все омежки были молоденькими и крепкими, хотя это-то и неудивительно: другие на здешних плантациях просто протянули бы ноги. Омежки хихикали и переглядывались, кто-то помахал рукой, кажется, Луи. Сэт махнул в ответ.

Эрри уже ждал его, выразительно глядя на часы.

— Вы опоздали на десять минут, — недовольно процедил он, — прошу в дальнейшем придерживаться графика…

— Бросьте, — раздраженно отмахнулся Сэт. — Давайте приступать.

Над сборкой они провозились целый день. Сэт знал свое дело, однако в одиночку получалось небыстро: Эрри был сообразительным и старался помогать, но ему не хватало физической силы. Впрочем, об отсутствии напарника он не жалел: так был повод задержаться на П-123, да и омегами пришлось бы делиться.

— Есть тут еще беты, кроме вас? — спросил Сэт, налаживая очередного антивредителя. Он уже собрал их штук сто, но оставалось еще не меньше половины.

Эрри, копавшийся со своим антивредителем, молча покачал головой.

— А что так?

— Обстановка не располагает. В силу разных факторов омеги становятся здесь агрессивными.

— А вы?

— А я специалист-инженер по контракту, — равнодушно пожал плечами Эрри.

Сэт вспомнил, как кто-то рассказывал, что на планете П-123 все работают по срочным контрактам. Уедешь раньше — штраф, санкции, можно забыть о продвижении. Но и нанимателей понять было можно: добираться до крошечной планетки долго и дорого, а омежий недотрах — еще не повод терпеть убытки. Наверно, если бы не местный драгоценный голубой хлопок, здесь никто никогда бы и не жил.

Прервались они только на обед, а так — работали до самого вечера. Под конец Сэт уже изнемогал: так напредставлялся, что его ждет вечером, ночью и… пожалуй, утром. Так что в свой домик он почти бежал, и не зря: его уже дожидались. И снова все незнакомые лица. Трое лиц.

Один из омег стоял, прислонившись боком к двери и выставив шикарный пухлый зад. Сэт решил, что первым жамкнет именно его.

При виде него омеги выстроились полукругом.

— Ну проходите, — усмехнулся Сэт.

Омеги блаженно заулыбались.

В этот раз Сэт не ограничился простым «вставить — вынуть». Сначала основательно пощупал всех по очереди: потискал за бока, потер соски, проверил на крепость жопы. Омеги, в свою очередь, пытались лизать все, до чего могли дотянуться, их ни капли не смущало, что Сэт весь потный. 

— Ты, — сказал наконец Сэт Пухлозадому, — покажи, как ты меня хочешь.

Пухлозадый мгновенно опустился на четвереньки и раздвинул ягодицы. Его розовая дырка блестела от смазки. Сэт потер ее ногтем большого пальца, нырнул внутрь, там все тесно пульсировало, хорошо. Пухлозадый застонал:

— Вставляй уже, ну! Я не могу, пожалуйста…

Сэт ухмыльнулся — все ж таки приятно, когда тебя так хотят, — ввел в него член, но только головку, чтобы подразнить. Пухлозадый радостно взвизнул и насадился, сразу же до корня, и принялся двигаться. Сэт одобрительно его похлопал. Рядом пыхтели оставшиеся двое омег, и Сэт многозначительно пошевелил пальцами:

— Чего ждете? Двигайте сюда.

Да, ебаться вчетвером оказалось охуенно. Пухлозадый старательно работал задом, так что Сэт смог сосредоточиться на оставшихся дыренях. Когда омеги разместились по обе стороны от Пухлозадого, Сэт запустил в дырку каждого по пальцу, а потом добавил еще по два. Теплая плоть вокруг члена и пальцев обеих рук, восторженные стоны в унисон — это ль не рай? Первым кончил Пухлозадый, но Сэт ему отвалиться не дал. Член переставил омеге справа, а Пухлозадому велел пососать тому, что слева. Когда кончили все, Сэт наконец повалился на кровать. В животе забурлило.

— Вы пожрать-то ничего не сообразили?

— Ну мы… принесли пирог, — потупился Пухлозадый. — Ягодный.

— В следующий раз несите мясо. Кто-нибудь, разогрейте фуд-пакет.

После ужина они трахнулись снова, и Сэт откровенно умотался. Пожалуй, больше так… массово секс-сеансы проводить не стоило, а то бред и галлюцинации начнутся уже через неделю.

Впрочем, утром стояк был на месте, и Сэт все ж таки развлекся с двумя новенькими омегами, так удачно заглянувшими на огонек. Пока один сосал, второй прилежно лизал яйца, и Сэт в благодарность их обоих довел до оргазма пальцами, а потом еще и членом, потому что завелся опять. Так что в итоге он не успел даже позавтракать, только закинул в рот остатки пирога.

Работы еще оставалось полно: сборка роботов грозила растянуться на три дня. Хорошо хоть Эрри наконец разобрался с новыми для него микросхемами и механизмами и начал помогать уже всерьез. Первую половину дня они почти не разговаривали: Сэт банально устал от омежьих писков-визгов, а Эрри, видимо, не был болтлив сам по себе. Обедали в крошечной подсобке, точнее, как обедали — Эрри ел нечто быстрого приготовления, а Сэт жалел, что не успел ничего захватить. Впрочем, кислая мина сделала свое дело: Эрри со вздохом достал второй фуд-пакет.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Сэт, — а то я совсем… закрутился.

— Да-а, — умно покивал головой Эрри, — однако питанием все же советую не пренебрегать. Работа у вас тяжелая, требует стойкости, выносливости в конце концов. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы покинули нас раньше времени.

Сэт засмеялся:

— Вот язва! Смотрите, еще потребую личную грамоту за особые заслуги. Не завидуйте. Сами небось упахались.

— У лишенных общества альф омег нет потребности в близости с бетами. Им нужны ваши феромоны и, простите, вязка. Тогда у них снижается и возбудимость, и агрессия.

— А сколько у вас тут омег, кстати?

— Тридцать пять. Смотрите, не надорвитесь.

— Не беспокойтесь, — ухмыльнулся Сэт, — трудовые мозоли сходят быстро.

Перед тем, как идти домой, Сэт выпросил у Эрри еще один, особо калорийный фуд-пакет и тут же съел его, чтобы, значит, восполнить энергию. Кто знал, когда с этими омегами удастся в следующий раз пожрать — и что.

В домике до прихода очередных гостей Сэт успел сходить в душ. Так что открывать дверь он пошел прямо в полотенце — и то вытирал он плечи. Омеги — теперь их было четверо — восхищенно вылупились на его член.

— Ого какой, — пробормотал один, с родинкой на щеке. — Значит, не соврали.

— Не многовато ли вас? — хмуро спросил Сэт. Не то чтобы он сомневался в своих силах, но…

— Мы быстро, много времени не займем… — тут же залепетали омеги, явно испугавшись, что кого-то из них прогонят. — А у нас вот, тушеное мясо есть в горшочках, и жаркое, и стейки…

Сэт величественно приподнял бровь:

— Заходите, раз пришли.

Пока Сэт ел, омеги сидели на диванчике и прожигали его взглядами. Все омеги глубоко дышали, будто пытались получать максимальную дозу альфийских феромонов сразу. Сам Сэт, разрезая слабо прожаренный стейк, думал, как лучше удовлетворить всех и при этом не откинуть копыта самому. Просто пялить их по очереди казалось скучно.

— Так, омежки, — наконец сказал Сэт, и омеги сразу сели прямо, — покажите мне себя. Смелее.

Омеги молниеносно разделились и встали раком в ряд на диван. Жопы у них были отличными — впрочем, на другое Сэт уже и не рассчитывал. У крайнего слева зад был круглым, как яблочко, зато у того, что посередке, на копчике было симпатичное родимое пятно. В общем, выбрать было сложновато.

К тому же все омеги нетерпеливо крутили задками, что только усложняло ситуацию.

Сэт принял волевое решение:

— Вас много, а я один, так что первым возьму самого мокрого.

Омеги почти синхронно раздвинули ягодицы, и Сэт не удержался, провел рукой по жопам так, чтобы потрогать подставленные дырки. Дырени были розовыми и влажными, но никто еще не потек. Но ничего, еще успеется… И это все его.

— Молодцы! Хорошие дырки, ухоженные!

Сэт тоже опустился на колени перед диваном, и омежьи жопы оказались прямо у него перед лицом; все-таки удобно быть высоким. Когда он придвинулся к крайнему омеге, с кожей красивого оливкового оттенка, тот застонал и судорожно прогнулся. Сэт пощекотал его по налитым яйцам, просунул руку между бедер и пару раз сжал твердый членик; потом прошелся языком по дырке. Послышалось явственное хлюпанье, на смазки не выступило, и Сэт шлепнул Оливкового по заду — ну что ж, не повезло. Потом передвинулся на коленях к следующему.

От омежьих запахов кружило голову. Все-таки, все эти россказни, что персональные запахи — это конкретные ароматы, всякие персики-ландыши, это просто чушь. Омеги пахли одним — возбуждением, и Сэта этот запах с ума сводил. Запах, и еще собственное всемогущество: чтобы заставить омегу извиваться, ему хватало лишь коснуться дырки кончиком языка. На Земле, пусть даже и там он котировался как альфа-самец, избалованных омег было таким не пронять, даже девственников. И хотя такая реакция здешних омег была обусловлена, как наверняка сказал бы Эрри, феромонной депривацией, Сэт не мог не ощущать себя ебаным королем мира.

Один омега, как раз с родимым пятном на копчике, кончил, стоило Сэту ввинтиться языком внутрь его дырки. Сэт за такую страстность даже немного приласкал его сверх положенного.

Сэт встал и внимательно оглядел их зады. Воздух от омежьего амбре можно было, кажется, рубить топором.

— Ну, поехали! — сказал Сэт и ткнулся в дырку посередине. Омега закричал, другие разочарованно застонали. Сэт, как и предыдущим вечером, принялся обхаживать омег слева и справа пальцами, а четвертый, самый обделенный, тем временем обосновался у него за спиной и в свою очередь нырнул лицом ему между ягодиц. От его шустрого языка в анусе стало охуенно, так что узел Сэт решил приберечь для него.

— Ну, иди сюда, заслужил, — позвал он его, когда трое первых везунчиков кончили. Тот буквально заскочил на член — сверху, лицом к лицу, и Сэт наконец-то выпустил узел.

— Почему так быстро? — обиделся омега. Сэт решил звать его Голубоглазым. — Им-то ты вон как вжарил.

— Скажи спасибо, что на тебя вообще силы нашлись, — огрызнулся Сэт: он уже притомился и хотел спать, глаза слипались. Но Голубоглазому он все-таки подрочил.

Потом они улеглись поудобнее, и Сэт попытался заснуть. Не вышло. Омеги постоянно шептались, копошились; Оливковый умудрился пролезть так, чтобы лизать под яйцами. Сэт отмахнулся — он уже физически не мог, но омега заработал языком только усерднее. Так что, когда узел спал, и Голубоглазый нехотя снялся с члена, Сэту пришлось трахнуть Оливкового. Но даже на этом ему не дали успокоиться: уже провалившись в сон, он чувствовал, как трогают его член, мошонку, спину, живот, жопу…

Так что утром первым делом Сэт решил, что, кажется, пора сделать перерыв. На денек. А то оборзели.

Но не получилось: омеги за ночь никуда не делись, и утром без спросу воспользовались его стояком. Так что, когда Сэт проснулся, один уже скакал на его члене, второй вылизывал яйца, а оставшиеся целовали его куда придется. В целом, приятное пробуждение, но…

Хотелось в сортир. Пожрать. Нормально вымыться. Побыть в одиночестве, в конце концов! Однако на работу Сэт опять пошел голодный и затраханный. Эрри при виде него молча пошел в подсобку и принес пару бутербродов. Подал он их с таким видом, словно от сердца отрывал. Но Сэт, понятно, не стал отказываться. Не до того было.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, прожевав. — С этими пока управишься, ни на что другое времени не остается.

— А сколько уже воспользовалось… вашими услугами? — равнодушно спросил Эрри.

Сэт подцепил его остренькое лицо за подбородок и заставил взглянуть на себя:

— Подбирайте слова, ясно? Еще хоть один подобный намек услышу, не посмотрю, что такой дохляк.

Эрри даже в такой позе умудрился презрительно-недоуменно поднять брови:

— Я, между прочим, о вас волнуюсь. Если вы еще к середине списка не подошли, то я вам могу только посочувствовать.

— Какого еще списка? — удивился Сэт и даже отпустил этого засранца. Тот отодвинулся. Поправив очки, он скучным голосом объяснил:

— У них на залетных альф очередь выстраивается. Не могут же они… все разом.

— И кто же решает, кто первый, а кто последний? — развеселился Сэт.

Эрри пожал плечами:

— Решают при помощи лотереи. А вы не отвлекайтесь, мы от плана отстаем.

Сэт хохотнул, но рьяно принялся за дело. Надо будет откуда-нибудь достать этот список и немного его подкорректировать. Чтобы не толпой приходили, а максимум по три. А лучше по два. А то ведь так, действительно, и сгорают на работе.

К вечеру они с Эрри наконец-то закончили со сборкой. На следующий день предстоял запуск машин в эксплуатацию, чему Сэт был искренне рад — ангар опостылел, да и хотелось уже смены декораций.

— У вас тут, случаем, ресторана какого-нибудь нет?

Эрри недоуменно поднял брови:

— Ближайший ресторан в пятистах милях. Там большое поселение, на сто человек.

— И с другими развлечениями тоже, судя по всему, не густо?

Эрри посмотрел на него задумчиво и разродился:

— Работа на плантациях забирает все силы. Нам просто не нужны развлечения. Да и никто не живет тут подолгу, максимум год. Зато заработок хороший, жилье и питание бесплатные.

— А вы почему здесь? Тоже ради заработка?

— А чем я отличаюсь от, скажем, омег? — усмехнулся Эрри. — Впрочем, вы правы, я здесь не только ради платы: меня прельщает карьерный рост.

Сэт посмотрел на него — строгого и такого серьезного — и невольно улыбнулся. Отчего-то хотелось поболтать с ним побольше.

— Эрри, мне бы с вами еще обсудить план на завтра. Может, заодно поужинаем вместе?

— Ну… давайте, — помешкав, согласился Эрри, и Сэт обрадовался: не пришлось уламывать. — Только у меня.

Домик Эрри стоял почти на самой окраине крошечного поселения. Внутри царила стерильная чистота, будто Эрри вылизывал тут все только этим утром. Вылизывал, гм… Сэт вспомнил, что у дома его наверняка караулили омеги, и злорадно выдохнул. Ничего, пусть подождут.

Эрри молча попросил его присесть и так же молча разогрел какое-то фиолетовое мясо. Сэт тоже не спешил нарушать тишину. Уже за столом они принялись неспешно обсуждать детали, и Сэт почти не спорил, если был не согласен. На него накатило умиротворение.

Раздался стук, но не успел Эрри произнести и слова, как дверь открылась, и на пороге появился омега. Сэт его раньше не видел. Он был высоким, тощим, с огненной гривой волос.

— Эрри, — сразу же начал он, — нам казалось, мы поняли друг друга. Что происходит?

— Мы ужинаем, если ты не видишь, — меланхолически ответил Эрри. — Сэт, кажется, это за вами.

— А меня никто не хочет спросить? — возмутился Сэт. За кого они его тут держат? — Подожди пока, мне не до тебя.

Омега на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Слав… — предупреждающе заговорил Эрри, но Слав его опередил: он поднял голову, тряхнув волосами, и Сэта так обдало омежьими феромонами, что член мгновенно встал колом.

— Ладно, позже дообсудим, — пробормотал Сэт и двинулся к Славу.

Тот, стоило выйти за дверь, прижал его всей своей массой к стене и присосался, как голодная пиявка. От него шла такая волна возбуждения, что Сэт приспустил штаны и взял его прямо здесь. В самый ответственный момент, когда Слав крутил задом на узле, из окошка высунулся Эрри:

— Вы не могли бы перенести ваши игрища в более подходящее место?

Сэт кого-другого послал бы, но под брезгливым взглядом Эрри смутился. К тому же на горизонте показалась омежья стайка. Стайка недовольно гудела. Под таким давлением нужный настрой стремительно исчез, и Сэт кончил лишь чудом, без огонька.

Слав, очухавшись, поспешно натянул комбинезон и попытался спрятаться у Сэта за спиной. Спустя секунду к ним подлетели омеги, человек семь, все как один с воинственным видом. И снова все незнакомые. Хотя нет — Сэт разглядел в самой гуще Пабло.

— Ты куда полез, урод? — заорал один из омег, явно главарь. — Очередь!

Он вытащил Слава из-за спины Сэта и повалил на землю. Слав визжал и брыкался, но подняться не смог: к главарю присоединилось еще двое. Остальные трое, включая Пабло, не двигались с места.

— А ну успокоились! — рявкнул Сэт и отшвырнул остервеневших омег от Слава. — Я вам не шкура, чтоб меня делить!

Омеги отступили, тяжело дыша. Слав жалко всхлипывал. Сэт сплюнул: ну и пиздец. И секса резко перехотелось.

— Чтоб сегодня я вас даже близко не видел, — наконец решил он. — Ясно? Свалили отсюда!

Омеги не пошевелились.

— Свалили, я сказал!

Повторный приказ возымел действие. Омеги, зло сверкая глазами, повернулись и пошли в обратную сторону. Слав вытер слезы и сказал:

— Спасибо… А то б они меня…

— Ну, уж не убили бы.

— Не знаю. Мы тут все как не в себе. И, чтоб ты себе ни думал, мы не шлюхи, но, когда торчишь в таких ебенях по полгода без альф… Стоит одному появиться, и тут же чуть ли не течка начинается. Это почти невозможно контролировать. Может, дома-то многие из них и близко бы к тебе не подошли, мораль, вкус и все такое, но тут… Ты, короче, не расслабляйся.

— Что они мне могут сделать?.. — лениво спросил Сэт.

Слав отвел глаза:

— Да ничего… забей.

И он быстрым шагом пошел прочь.

Заскрипела дверь, и Сэт, не поворачиваясь, проворчал:

— А вы попридержите комментарии, — и зашагал к своему домику. Он уже не королем себя чувствовал, а, скорее, дилдаком. Мерзенькое ощущение.

Вернувшись в дом, он убедился, что запер дверь — и на замок, и на щеколду. Было тоскливо. Член уже привык к ежевечерним развлечениям, но раз пошел на принцип, надо идти до конца. Хотя зря он не оставил себе Слава…

В итоге Сэт напился найденным на одной из кухонных полок виски, не иначе, оставил кто-то из предшественников. Сейчас он жалел, что нормально не расспросил перед вылетом Майлза... или других летавших сюда коллег. Как-то вспомнилось, что они всегда отделывались похвальбой, но никогда не делились подробностями. А потом и вовсе бросали любовные подвиги. Один и вовсе ушел в буддистский монастырь…

В свете… всего это было подозрительно.

Сэт попытался связаться с кем-нибудь по коммуникатору, но сигнал не прошел, и экранчик остался темным. Но ничего, рассудил Сэт, он одолжит завтра мощный коммуникатор Эрри, через который он связывался с другими планетами. И все выяснит. На этой счастливой мысли он окончательно отрубился.

Проснулся он от запаха течки. И яростного шепота. И ощущения, что его руки и ноги попали в тиски.

Сэт дернулся, распахнул глаза… В спальне было омег шесть. Один примеривался, как присесть на его член, двое затягивали на его ногах… ремни? Руки уже успели привязать к изголовью кровати. Оставшиеся трое стояли с членами наперевес и дрочили. Глаза у них были почти черными.

— Вот же сучки недоебанные, — ошарашенно пробормотал Сэт. Они как-то умудрились открыть окно. — Развязали меня, быстро! Или я вам стручки поотрываю!

Омеги почти не обратили на него внимания. Тот, кто был первым в очереди на трах, наконец пропустил в свою дырку головку, сел и принялся остервенело скакать. Жар его дырки, упругость ягодиц и похвальный энтузиазм в другом случае Сэта бы воодушевили, но сейчас он хотел лишь отшвырнуть его. Даже несмотря на то, что предатель-член стоял как миленький.

Сэт задергался, но высвободиться не смог. Ругань и угрозы тоже были впустую: омеги не обращали на него внимания. Только Пабло подошел и грустно погладил его по волосам:

— Лучше не сопротивляйся. Их уже не так много осталось.

— Сколько? — прохрипел Сэт. Именно в этот момент его член, живший будто своей жизнью, кончил, и на него набросился второй омега. Отсос сразу же после оргазма был скорее болезненным, чем приятным.

— Ну… Человек пятнадцать, не больше. Всем нужно хотя бы по одному разку. На второй заход уже не все пойдут… Может, пососешь мне?

Пабло залез на кровать и провел налитым членом по губам обалдевшего Сэта.

— Меня они не пустят, но хоть так…

— Пошел вон! — Сэт устрашающе щелкнул зубами.

Пабло обиженно засопел и отвернулся:

— Ну и пожалуйста!

Сэта оставили в покое примерно через полтора часа. Он был весь мокрый от омежьей слюны и спермы, а его член, по ощущениям, таки натерся до кровавых мозолей. Удивительно, как он вообще смог столько раз возбудиться и кончить — не иначе как чудодейственный воздух П-123.

— Конечно, это же защитная реакция психики, такой стресс, такая нагрузка… — прокомментировал Эрри, когда Сэт, не удержавшись, высказал ему все, что думает об этой их планете. — Хотя, если хотите, у меня найдется подборка литературы…

Сэт включил кнопку на пульте и запустил антисорняков. Армия крошечных роботов принялась оперативно вкапываться в землю на пробном участке. Они не должны были повредить корни хлопка, но Сэт все равно немного волновался. Эрри явно тоже. Он кусал нижнюю губу и постоянно поправлял круглые очки. Они ему очень шли.

— Спасибо, не надо, — наконец сказал Сэт и внезапно выдал: — А все ж таки приятно иногда смотреть, ну, на лица.

Эрри фыркнул и что-то черкнул в своем блокноте.

— Давайте тестировать следующую партию.

Как же все-таки было легко и приятно работать с Эрри. Они почти не болтали, но понимали друг друга с полуслова, будто были знакомы уже тысячу лет. Сэт даже нарочно тянул время, чтобы не идти домой. Хотя была и другая причина…

— Скажите, — ближе к вечеру Сэт все же поделился наболевшим, — а других альф ваши омеги тоже за… э-э-э… имели?

— Кое-кто успел спастись, — загадочно ответил Эрри. — Но это явно не ваш случай. По-моему, это за вами.

Он смотрел Сэту за спину взглядом, каким смотрят герои фильмов на цунами, лавину или разверзшийся ад. Сэту, стыдно сказать, было боязно обернуться лицом к врагу… точнее, к врагам, которых было, судя по топоту, около десяти.

Десять крепких, сильных, озверевших омег. Сэт был далеко не слабаком, но его шансы отбиться от такой ватаги были невелики. А обслуживать всю толпу…

Сэт как-то разом понял, как должна ощущать себя жертва.

— Кажется, мне пора, — пробормотал он и попытался дать ход назад, но Эрри его остановил:

— Вы их только спровоцируете, поверьте мне на слово. Уж я… навидался. Попробуйте с ними договориться, если они еще не в состоянии измененного сознания.

— Эй, Эрри, — закричал один из омег, — сейчас наше время!

— Имейте совесть, — возразил Эрри, и Сэт с трудом заставил себя не спрятаться бочком-бочком у него за спиной, — вы же не хотите, чтобы он подал на вас в суд за изнасилование, как Мартек?

— Плевать на Мартека, — заорал все тот же омега, — когда это было? У нас уже трое потекли, даже на супрессантах!

Он решительно шагнул к Сэту и повел носом:

— Прости, красавчик, но ты слишком охуенный.

Эти слова стали сигналом: все омеги разом кинулись на Сэта и повалили на землю. Где-то рядом кричал Эрри, но Сэт за гулом голосов его почти не слышал.

Конечно, ему доводилось смотреть порнушку, где омеги насиловали альфу, и он, помнится, знатно под нее подрочил. Реальность оказалась гораздо скучнее. Одежду с него сорвали в несколько секунд. Убойно запахло течкой. Сэту казалось, что его целиком сосут, как леденец, что он резиновая игрушка, которую можно кусать и вертеть как вздумается. Он не ощущал удовольствия, но стояк был — практически каменный, омеги знали, как на него воздействовать. А потом ему нацепили кольцо.

Если бы Сэт мог, он бы отключился.

Спину царапало и кололо, кто-то больно кусал его за ляжку. На члене скакал омега, с силой шлепая задом о бедра Сэта и запустив ногти ему в бока. Кто-то — кажется, их было двое — вылизывал в то же самое время ему яйца. Трое темнокожих омег стояли над ними и дрочили: и вся их сперма попала Сэту, конечно, в глаза и в нос. Он пытался кричать, вырываться, но тут ему на голову сел омега и принялся возить по лицу жопой. Воздуха резко стало слишком мало, все заливало терпкой вязкой смазкой. Кто-то ловко вставил ему в раскрытый в вопле рот распорку, и тут же в него въехало сразу два хуя. Омежьи члены маленькие, прекрасно поместились.

Сэт подумал, что все, сейчас он задохнется: от смазки, от собственных слюней и невольных слез. Но тут сверху полилась ледяная вода; омеги завизжали, задергались, у Сэта затрещали ребра и прострелило дикой болью живот, но через минуту его освободили.

— Вы же его прикончите, идиоты! — заорал где-то неподалеку Эрри; Сэт и не знал, что он может выдавать такие децибелы. — Еще раз его тронете, и я буду стрелять!

Омеги глухо, как разъяренные животные, заворчали, но отступили. Сэт с трудом поднялся с земли, вытащил изо рта распорку, отер лицо — сперма залепила глаза. Натянул комбинезон. Эрри стоял с самонаводящимся парализатором в руках, рядом покачивался длинный поливочный робот.

— Пойдемте, — бросил Эрри.

Сэт сам не понял, как дошел до домика Эрри, очнулся только на диване с чашкой чего-то горячего в руках. Его вдруг затрясло, и весь… чай?.. оказался у него на штанинах. Стало горячо и мокро. Сэт мысленно поклялся, что больше никогда не скажет про изнасилованных «он наверняка сам нарвался».

Эрри бросил на него сверху плед, сел рядом, устало почесал затылок.

— Простите, я не могу вам ничем толком помочь… И отпустить, пока работы не закончены, тоже не вправе. Но при самом благоприятном прогнозе мы можем завершить их завтра к ночи. А утром я подпишу все бумаги. Правда, они надеялись на полноценную неделю…

Сэт содрогнулся, но не ответил: боялся, что дрогнет голос.

Эрри громко вздохнул.

— К себе вам лучше сейчас не возвращаться, если не хотите продолжения. Постелю вам на диване. Конечно, полная безопасность вам и здесь не гарантирована, но, по-моему, лучше так.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Сэт. Эрри вряд ли догадывался, какой камень снял у него с души.

Потом они поужинали фуд-пакетами, выпили виски, включили по коммуникатору какой-то исторический сериал. Сэт, правда, больше смотрел не на экран, а на Эрри. Было в его меланхоличном лице и скупых движениях что-то странно успокаивающее, притягательное. Интересно, на Земле беты так же отличались от взрывных, ярких, буйных омег? На родной планете Сэт с ними почти не общался. Похоже, зря.

— А вы ничего так смотрелись, — сказал Сэт, когда Эрри обустроил ему койко-место на диване. — Когда потрясали там своим парализатором. Прямо супергерой.

Эрри фыркнул:

— У меня тряслись все поджилки. Но кто б еще спас альфу в беде?

— Я бы справился!

— Разумеется, и я не сомневался. Ну, спокойной ночи!

Однако ночь спокойной не была.

Стоило Сэту провалиться в сон, как его что-то разбудило. Сперва он не понял, в чем дело, но потом различил тихий гул, будто у дома летал огромный злой шмелиный рой.

Сэт встал, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, но тут из спальни выскочил Эрри:

— Не подходите к окну!

В руках он держал все тот же парализатор.

— Думаете, прорвутся? — Сэт пытался сделать вид, что ему все равно, однако внутри у него все заледенело. Он не хотел, не хотел повторения вчерашнего! Он этого просто не переживет! И плевать на альфью гордость и прочий идиотизм.

В дверь заколотили, хор дурных голосов завопил:

— Эрри, открой, скотина!

— В прошлый раз они разбили окно, но я поставил новые ставни. И заменил дверь. Но даже я чувствую, как от вас несет стра… феромонами. И они их чувствуют, не сомневайтесь. Какого черта вы не додумались выпить супрессантов? И я тоже хорош…

— Вы уже укрывали альф, да? — с непонятно откуда вылезшей ревностью уточнил Сэт. Эрри ее явно услышал, потому что усмехнулся:

— Нет, в прошлый раз они лезли ко мне, когда я только приехал. В ту пору мне были не чужды плотские желания, и я принимал ароматизирующие добавки. Можете представить, к чему это привело.

Сэт представил, как потерявшие все человеческое омеги насилуют хрупкого, мелкого Эрри, и передернулся. Но все-таки он был прав: Эрри надеялся тут хорошенько поебаться.

— И как вы… после этого?

— А так. Отказался от добавок и пригрозил судом. Ну, и штраф за расторжение контракта я заплатить тогда не мог.

— И когда вы отсюда свалить сможете?

— Контракт истекает через две недели. Но могут быть проблемы с транспортом.

— Оружие у вас есть?

— Только парализатор, на другое нужно разрешение.

— А…

— Эрри! Или ты даешь нам пройти, или мы все равно войдем, но ты пожалеешь! У нас был договор! — завизжали снаружи.

— Что за договор? — спросил Сэт, подбирая на кухне нож поострее.

— Они не трогают вас до вечера, а я не мешаю им развлекаться с вами ночью. Но я на такое не подписывался!

Дверь громко затрещала, ставни задрожали. Было очевидно, что картонный домик продержится не долго.

Сэт рявкнул на Эрри:

— Отойдите мне за спину!

Тот, явно от неожиданности, повиновался, и в этот самый момент дверь не выдержала, и внутрь ворвались двое омег. За их спинами возбужденно перекрикивались другие. На людей они похожи не были, скорее на монстров из детских страшилок.

Сэт, пока они не успели сориентироваться, схватил ближайшего омегу и приставил к его горлу нож. Да, еще вчера он представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет угрожать омеге, а поди ж как жизнь меняется. Второй омега и еще трое успевших ворваться, замерли. Омега с ножом у горла верещал, но вырываться боялся.

— Значит, так, — начал Сэт и обвел всех взглядом. — Прямо сейчас вы пиздуете нахуй, и тогда я, так и быть, трахну вас завтра, когда высплюсь и нормально пожру. Либо я прирежу вашего дружка, а потом следующего, кто ко мне подойдет. Ясно?

— Да нужен нам этот Росс, одним меньше… — крикнул кто-то, но тут его голос оборвался: Эрри выстрелил из парализатора.

— Вас спросили, вам ясно?

— А ты не обманешь?

— У меня тут работы еще дня на четыре, куда я денусь. Съебитесь уже, пока я не передумал.

Сэт оттолкнул от себя показательную жертву, и тот осел на пол. Его подхватили под руки и утащили. Через минуту в домике никого, кроме них с Эрри, не осталось.

— Ну нахуй, — сказал Сэт, — сегодня же сваливаю. Выплачу неустойку, лучше так.

Эрри посмотрел на него тоскливо, но промолчал. Очнулся только через минут пять:

— Я должен буду написать на вас рапорт.

— Пишите что хотите.

— Но, подозреваю, не успею.

Тут до Сэта дошло:

— Они же вас прикончат, да?

— Ну, есть шанс, что они отойдут от ваших феромонов до того, как случится непоправимое….

— Значит, поедете со мной. Я вас не оставлю.

Эрри только покачал головой.

Больше они спать не ложились. У дома, как и подозревал Сэт, выставили караул, так что незамеченным пробраться к местному крошечному космопорту не вышло. Так что утром они позавтракали и отправились на плантации, заниматься запуском в эксплуатацию оставшихся машин.

Однако кроме них с Эрри, кажется, никто не работал. Сэт чувствовал, как за ним следит добрых два десятка пар голодных глаз, и боролся с желанием поежиться. И очень, очень живо представлялось, что его ждет через несколько часов.

Да, он не был настолько наивным, чтобы считать, что командовать парадом, как в первые ночи, будет он. Тогда омеги себя еще как-то контролировали, помнили про свои идиотские списки и очередности. Сейчас же…

— Нужно вернуться в ангар, — громко сказал Сэт, — я забыл там десятую партию удобрителей. Эрри, я один не дотащу.

Из ангара до его такой близко-далекой мечты — корабля — было рукой подать.

Эрри пожал плечами и двинулся следом. Прямо перед ними выскочил омега — кажется, его Сэт уже успел трахнуть, — и послал воздушный поцелуй.

— Вечером! — Сэт шлепнул его по приглашающе откляченному заду и ускорил шаг.

В ангаре он, не размениваясь на слова, скрутил Эрри, закинул его себе на плечо и потащил в космопорт.

— Прекратите! — надрывался Эрри, но почему-то шепотом. — Я сказал, что никуда не полечу!

Сэт на секунду поставил его на землю, аккуратно оглушил очередного караульного, пока тот не успел разораться, и снова догнал Эрри.

— Лучше молчите, все равно будет по-моему.

Сзади начал нарастать знакомый гул, раздался топот. Сэт подхватил Эрри на руки и бегом бросился к родному и такому прекрасному кораблю. Оказавшись внутри, он приказал бортовому компьютеру провести полную герметизацию.

— Подготовиться к взлету!

На площадку выбежала стая омег. Судя по их лицам, они были готовы, без шуток, растерзать их обоих.

— Ну что, может, вас все-таки выпустить?

Но, видимо, какой-никакой инстинкт самосохранения у Эрри все же имелся.

— Пристегните ремни!

Они взлетели, и Сэт никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как сейчас, глядя на оставшиеся внизу безумные лица.

Эрри соизволил заговорить только через два часа после начала полета:

— Вы сломали мне жизнь. С карьерой можно распрощаться.

— Лучше жить хоть как-то, — усмехнулся Сэт. — А карьера — дело наживное. У меня полно знакомых. Найдем что-нибудь.

— Все мои документы и деньги остались на П-123.

— Восстановим и вернем. У меня, вон, тоже рюкзак там остался.

Со всеми привезенными презервативами. И ведь не довелось использовать, так закрутился. Ну, будет от него омегам бонус утешительный.

— И на Земле мне идти некуда.

— Перекантуетесь у меня.

— Как у вас все ловко. Вам плевать на личную жизнь?

— Думаю, ближайшие полгода… три месяца… месяц мне будет не до веселья. И так уже член чуть не сточил под корень.

— И то верно, — усмехнулся Эрри.

Сэт подошел к нему, посмотрел в его умные печальные глаза. Захотелось прочертить пальцем по этим тонким чертам лица, взъерошить русые волосы, как-то утешить… Ну, и, конечно, отблагодарить. Без него бы он, здоровенный альфа, едва ли выбрался бы из этого ада.

— А вы красивый.

Эрри хлопнул себя по лбу и засмеялся.


End file.
